What about Love
by What-The-'CHIZ
Summary: Love. One word that can send a person like me running for their dear life. Am I afraid of love? No. Then what about it has got me running for dear life? Well I’m Bria and even though Love is my last name, I have zero experience when it comes to it. 1-shot


A/N- I'm a new writer so I don't really know if this one-shot is good. I don't own Twilight or Paul and Joliet and Romeoville are real places in Illinois. All I own is Bria and her aunt. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------~What about Love~-------------------------------------------------------------

Love. One word that can send a person like me running for their dear life. Am I afraid of love? No. Am I afraid of people in love? No. Then what about love has got me running for dear life? Well I'm Bria and even though Love is my last name, I have zero experience when it comes to it.

'Beep, beep, beep' 'beep, beep, beep' 'beep, be—WHACK!'

I sighed as I broke the fifth alarm clock this week. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to hold onto the last bit of my happy dream for as long as I can. Out here surrounded by forest a person can really find peace. My peace was destroyed when I heard banging on my bedroom door.

"Time to get up Bri," my aunt called tiredly through the door.

"Yeah, yeah yeah," I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. I sat up on the edge of my bed and slowly took a look around my new room. There are plain walls with not a speck of dirt anywhere. Just like my aunt, I thought dryly. Looking at my clock I saw that it was already 6:45 in bright red letters.

"Time for school," I say in a fake perky-voice to no one in general.

School is torture for me and I'm just a sophomore. I don't really fit into any group and now it's going to be even worse. I used to live in Illinois and since the _accident, _I now live with my aunt all the way in Washington. La Push, Washington. I snorted out loud just thinking about the name. I know I'm not the one to talk about places to live since I lived between Joliet and Romeoville but that is just ridiculous.

Ending my mind rant at that, I got dressed for school. I walked over to my still packed suitcase and grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans (duh) and a black scooped neck tee or booby shirt as my old friends called it. It's plain, simple, and enough not to draw attention to myself; not that I care.

I walked into the equally plain bathroom to fix my face. For my hair I just took it out of the braid I slept in and let the black and bleach blond strands stay wavy. I applied my heavy black liner and brushed my side bangs in my face some.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I could tell that I was still a mess. A freak. Pail brown skin, high cheek bones, Black and blond hair; that's typical of my family. The scary bright green eyes are what always shock everyone. I bet it'll be no different here. With one lost frustrated look I rush back in my room to get my stuff.

Creeping out of the house is not easy with one other person there with you. I so didn't want to talk to my aunt. Sue me.

So I ended up waiting five minutes for her to start making some sort of noise to indicate she was still alive.

"Finally," I whisper when I hear running water. I peeked around the corner to see she was still at the sink. With her back still turned I sprint out of the house and around the corner to the school. Now too hard for a track star. I chuckle to myself for that one. I walk up the steps to the school and burst through the metal doors without an ounce of hesitation.

Utter silence.

I look at everyone, shrugged my shoulders, and continue on my way without a spare glance.

Call me cocky, I just don't really care.

Ok… I'm exaggerating a little. All those stars are kind or getting to me. At least they're not trying talking to me or touching me while I'm irritated like this. It could go bad.

Hey this day could turn good after all even if it's really not a full one.

WHAM!

"I thought too soon," I said to myself from my position on the floor. I can feel my inner monster about to come out and there is no stopping her.

"WHAT THE CHIZ?!?" I shrieked at whoever practically tackled me.

Silence. I get no response.

My anger flared and I sat up to look around for the sorry person on the tail of my rage.

My eyes connect with the suspect and the rage instantly drains out of me.

"_!!!!!!!!"_

My mind was completely blank and obviously his was too because he was still gaping at me with a weird look. I took that as my queue to take him in freely.

Muscles, shaggy black hair partially in his face, and oh so gorgeous dark brown eyes.

"_!!!!!!!!"_

My mind was still not cooperating but that didn't stop the obvious connection from surging between us.

Shaking his head Mr. Linebacker snapped out of his revere and stammered out a reply.

"Ohmigod, Imsosorryareyouokdoyouneedhelpididn'tmeant-,"

"HEY!" I cut him off. What can I say, I'm very rude. Whatever.

He immediately shut up and gave me an apologetic look so sincere I forgot how to breathe.

"It's cool," I say softly even if I meant to of not.

He looked at me like I just brought world peace or something. _Ok, weird._

"Thanks, I'm so sorry. Hi, I'm Paul," he says grabbing me by my arm and helping me up.

I dust myself off unnecessarily to get away from his touch. I cleared my throat and reluctantly looked up to his face.

I stare strait at him… I mean _Paul_ void of all emotion. Turning on my heel and walking right back out of the school. I don't stop until I reach my house even after hearing a faint voice calling after me. Walking straight into my room I go for my box.

I pull out what I'm looking for and begin to read.

_Dear Sister,_

_If you're reading this I know how you're feeling. You don't know what's going on with you right now except that you might be crazy. Pause and take a deep breath. You are not going to die…. Ok yeah I shouldn't have said that, but you get my point. I wish I were there to help you out but you know under the circumstances that couldn't happen if I wanted it to. Now what you are going through you can't let go no matter what. I probably confused you. This is about a boy and to answer your silent question I know because I am the definition of _Awesome_. Now back to your situation. You might not know this boy, or you might have known him all you life; I don't know. What I do know is that you keep this boy in your life for as long as you can because guess what. You're in love. Don't do anything rash like* hint hint*running for dear life. Be yourself and be happy. Move on, you don't need me forever. I want you happy and even if you are happy with your life, what about love? Go for it head first like the crazy person you are and leave all your fears behind._

_ -Love, Sister_

_ PS- You really should have thought of a better nick name! __: P__ ha-ha_

I slowly lowered the letter of my sister. It was like she was right next to me saying all those words.

"_She's right you know,"_ admits my inner self. Now no one knows me better than myself and even I was shocked at that one. **(A/N- Did I just confuse anybody else? LOL)**

"I know," I answered aloud and ran straight back to school even though it was probably over. I cautiously walked up to the school building searching high and low.

No such luck. Not a soul around.

Defeated I decided to walk down to the beach to sulk by myself. My hopes rose when a saw a lone familiar figure walking on the shore with his back towards me.

…..Paul…..

I broke into the fastest sprint of my life after him. Sensing my presence he turned at the exact moment I launch my self at him. We both went flying, and hit the ground in a loud 'oof'. Before he could compose himself I crushed my lips to his with all the passion I could muster. When I pulled away to look at Paul's face I saw awe and utter shock.

Being the mean person I am I outright laughed causing Paul to turn a cute red a give a shy, embarrassed chuckle. Seeing as he was about to comment I rushed and cut him off with a genuine simile and a simple,

"Hi, I'm Bri."

---------------------------------------------------------~the End~------------------------------------------------------------

**Cute right! I hope it was because it took a lot of rewriting to make it make sense. REVIEW. No flames please, I don't have a clue of what I'm doing. Constructed criticism would be nice! **

**Thanx for reading,**

** What-The-'CHIZ'**


End file.
